Back in my days: Book 3: Return of the Enemy
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? In this book, the overlord returns seeking revenge, and the ninja must come out of retirement to save the day...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! If you are just joining us, please read the first two books so as to understand some inside jokes/ persistent questions that will come up at some point in the story. Also, thanks to RandomDragon who has agreed to let me use a title idea she had (also known as Jay suggested it!) anyways, we will actually be meeting a really cute new OC in this book. Not a she is mention in passing, an actual we meet her.**

 **This prologue takes place a few months after the Overlord is defeated and Ninjago is still rebuilding itself. The school hasn't opened yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC names that might be mentioned! I also own the cutie!**

Prologue: Meet Koko!

~Three Months after the Final Battle~

I shifted slightly, glancing around Dr. Smith's waiting room. Misako lately has been feeling off, and had arranged a doctor's appointment to figure out why she felt ill most mornings. This is fine, except that Sensei insisted that we all go as well to support his sister-in-law and brother. Lloyd was sitting next to Garmadon on the left side, while I was stuck on his right. Sensei, Cole, Jay, and Zane were sitting across from us, while Nya sat on my other side. Garmadon suddenly cleared his throat loudly, a guilty look on his face. "Kai? About what happened back at the Temple of Fire when we first met…I was bluffing. I knew about your amnesia and wanted to get a rise out of you. Sorry."

I blinked at the sudden unexpected apology. Before I could accept though, Nya snapped. "YOU WERE BLACKMAILING MY BROTHER OVER NOTHING!?" Launching herself forward, she tried tackling the former evil lord.

Garmadon yelped as he scrambled backwards, his eyes widening in horror as he realized that Nya was just as protective of me, as she claims I am to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I tried hauling her away from him. Unfortunately, she was thrashing, trying to get to Garmadon. Oh well. I know how to counteract that quite easily. "Guys! Help! She's gonna hurt Garmadon if we don't do something!"

Jay responded immediately, quickly wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Zane stood up, uncertainty dancing in his eyes. Lloyd was pulling his father behind him in a vain attempt to protect him from Nya, while Cole tried pushing himself between them. Sensei was dozing quietly in his chair, oblivious to what was going in the room.

The door leading into the different offices swung open has Dr. Smith, a middle aged brunette with sharp intelligent blue eyes, and Misako walked out. Dr. Smith froze as she stared horrified at the scrambling fight that was taking place in her waiting room. Misako didn't blink an eye as she floated over to her husband. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck, she cried out with joy. "We're having a baby!"

Thud. Garmadon fell backwards, hitting his head against the magazine rack. Of course, he wasn't the only one that fainted. Lloyd had also passed out with that announcement. Zane calmly turned to face Dr. Smith. "You don't mind that you have two new patients today, do you?"

Dr. Smith rolled her eyes skyward as she vaguely wondered why she even signed up to be the Ninjas family doctor. "Hold on. Let me get two nurses to help carry them."

~Two Months Later~

I was going over the practice book Zane gave me to help with my illiteracy when Lloyd slipped into my bedroom at our new home. Without glancing up, I attempted to write his name down. "Yes? Can I help you kid?"

"I don't want a new sibling! I like being an only child! Why does this have to happen to me?" Lloyd dramatically cried out as he flopped onto my bed.

I looked up at that, puzzled about why he was coming to me about this. Garmadon had already accepted the fact his wife was expecting and was basically doting on her, panicked that she was going to do something that will harm the baby. "Why are you asking me?"

Lloyd peeked up through his rather long bangs up at me. "Because…you know what its like to be an older brother."

I folded my arms, pushing my chair back away from my desk. "Your dad is the oldest in his family."

Lloyd scoffed. "That's different; he doesn't know what it's like to be our age."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyance flaring up inside of me. "Kid…he understands. He's been our age before. Just chill alright?" Looking up to where he was chewing his lips, I sighed in defeat. "Look. It's not the big deal everyone keeps making it out to be. Just watch, your little brother is gonna ask you to teach him everything you know one day about fighting bad guys."

"Really?"

"Really." I went back to my worksheets, determined to finish them before Jay could get another chance to tease me about my lack of literacy.

"Thanks Kai!" Lloyd jumped off my bed, quickly leaving me alone once again.

~One Month Later~

I wondered vaguely if Sensei would slow down if we tell him that the hospitable didn't allow visitors to come in for another two hours. A cry of dismay escaped him suddenly as he crumbled to the ground in front of the hospitable. Never mind, he knew. Groaning, I walked over to him. "Sorry Sensei. But um, I kinda knew this was going to happen. Dr. Julian is in one of the rooms, remember? Zane told me what the visiting hours are. We can come back with him in two hours to visit her and the new baby. Come on. Nya is waiting for me back at the Garage she works at. Has something to show me apparently."

Sensei sighed as he stubbornly sat on the ground in front of the hospitable. He folded his arms as he glares at the doors. Groaning, I took a step back, before taking another step towards him. "Sensei…people are staring. Come on, we can go find Garmadon and Lloyd, see if they need any help loading the new car seat into the van. Sensei? Please? People are staring…" I glanced around nervously noticing how everyone was staring right at us.

I was about ready to just leave him, when Garmadon suddenly appeared right next to me. "Brother…you are drawing attention to yourself. And not the good kind. Come on. We'll be back later. Let's get a nice cup of tea shall we?" Garmadon pulled Sensei to his feet, gently leading him away from the hospitable.

Stepping up to him, I quietly thanked him for his help. Garmadon smiled as he slipped his arm around Sensei's shoulders. "You're welcome."

~Two Hours Later~

I must have been more excited than Sensei and Garmadon since I bolted past them to the room Misako was staying in. Pushing the door open, I rushed inside to find that Lloyd had somehow beat us here and was sitting next to his mother holding a pink bundle. Wait. Pink?!

Misako turned her head to see who was entering the room now. Brightening, she reached her hands out to Garmadon. He quickly moved past me to grasp them, a smile on his face. She nodded her head towards Lloyd, smiling. "He is your son. He used his celebrity status as the Gold Ninja to get here earlier than allowed. Have you thought of a first name yet? The nurse isn't impressed that we only have a middle name for her."

"Wait…her!?" I squawked loudly.

Lloyd immediately shushed me, a scowl crossing his face. "Kai! Quiet! You're gonna wake my new sister!" Lloyd hissed at me.

Garmadon pulled the blanket down so as to look at the sleeping girl's tiny face. "Hmm, why not Misako after her mother? She certainly has your beauty."

Misako blushed at that, not sure how to respond to the obvious attempt at flirting. Lloyd looked down at his sister, a smile crossing his face. "Koko. I'll call you Koko for short. And your gonna be safe long has I have a say in it."

Sensei walked over to meet his new niece, smiling like a maniac. I bit my cheek, wondering if maybe I shouldn't be here. Garmadon suddenly spun around to stare at me. "Kai! Whatcha ya doing over there? Get over here and meet Koko!"

I laughed quietly to myself as I moved over and peered down at the sleeping girl. She already had a small tuft of blonde hair resting on top of her head, her fingers curling into tiny fists as she slept soundly in her brother's arms. Wrinkling her tiny nose, she gave off a big yawn as she turned her head towards Lloyd's chest. Snuggling closer to her big brother, I could tell that she was going to be very close to Lloyd growing up. Reaching one finger out, I gently stroked her head. "See? Siblings are the best."

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement, his eyes faraway as he looked to his new sister. "Yeah…they are."

 **A/N: Done! Her full name is Misako Annabelle Garmadon. Koko for short. Also, Lloyd likes having a baby sister and everyone that it was going to be a boy until they met her and realized she was a girl. The name Koko comes from Ninjago the Movie, it's his mom's name in it. But she looks more like an older sister to me… so now she's inspiring a baby sister for Lloyd! We will see her a bit in the story, don't worry! Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Ok just to clarify some confusion…the summary is different. I have two different summaries, the series summary, and the actual book's summary. The book summary is at the end and should specify in some way that it is the book summary that you're reading. Also, as RandomDragon pointed out to me…I goofed with the math. Apparently it reads as if Misako was expecting for four months, not eight. I'm sorry. Koko was one month early, not five. Math is not my strong suit…glad to know you all think that she's cute though! Can't think of anything…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen….and Koko!**

Chapter One: Well…there goes the peace!

I pulled my journal close to me as I picked up a pen, wondering vaguely what to write this time. Since the Overlord's defeat three years ago nothing exciting as happened. This makes Sensei's suggestion that I keep a journal to help with my writing kinda hard to do. Shaking my head, I quickly opened the notebook to a clean page. Touching my pen to the paper, I am scratching out what happened yesterday when we finally got a break from teaching our students…

~Next Day~

I tried my best not to yawn as I turned on the projector, showing the destruction from the Final battle, before flipping it to a video of what Mr. Borg has since done to improve lives in New Ninjago City. "After the defeat of the Overlord, Mr. Borg founded Borg Industries…and with it a whole new level of innovations….WHO CHANGED THE TAPE?!" I yelped loudly as the video suddenly changed to Jay filming me in the shower. Turning red in the face, I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, I turned to face the giggling students sitting in their seats as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Before I could pinpoint a suspect, another student that was supposed to be in Zane's English class suddenly ran into the room. "Mr. Kai! Mr. Zane is on the fritz!"

Charging out of the room, I bolted down the hall to his classroom. Barging in, a found a highly flustered Zane dancing on his desk…and the culprit immediately. One of the students was holding a remote. A moment later, Cole ran past me and seized the remote. Crushing it in his hand, he stopped Zane from doing anything else that could end up being blackmail to use against the android. Jay slipped past to help Zane down from the desk. Zane sighed as he turned his head to look at us. "Thank you brothers. I hope I am not disturbing your classes."

I decided not to tell him about the film incident, quickly assuring him that it was okay. Just then the bell rang, causing all of the students to scream loudly in joy, before charging outside. Stepping out of the room, we were just in time for Nya to walk out of her classroom, calling out to her students. "Don't forget to do your homework!" Turning to face us, she crinkled her nose. "Do you ever get the feeling that the boys aren't listening to me?"

I calmly reached over and knocked Jay's mouth shut, stopping him from drooling in front of the kids. "They'll get over it. Come on. It's recess time. And I want to have my snack and peace in quiet before the next class." I walked off, heading towards the staff break room.

Nya bit her bottom lip in compilation as she followed me to the room. Jay pulled open the fridge, a frown crossing his face. "Hey…where's my pudding cup?"

"Oops." Cole looked up from where he was stuffing his face.

I quickly tossed a chocolate pudding cup that one of my students had given me to him. "Here. I don't want a repeat of the Great Chocolate Incident."

Jay pouted as he caught the pudding cup. "Ah…but it's warm!"

Zane sighed as he shifted in his seat, leaning towards the Ninja of Lightning. "Come here. Let me see it." Jay held out the cup to Zane, who then carefully used his programming to bring down the temperature of the pudding cup.

Jay picked his spoon up, looking highly relieved. "Thanks Zane….why did Billy give you a chocolate pudding cup? Doesn't he know about the Great Chocolate Incident?"

Nya frowned, confused about what he meant by that. "What exactly is this Great Chocolate Incident? I've heard it mentioned a couple of times….but you know, don't know what it is about."

Cole shook his head wryly, a smile on his face. "Did you ever had chocolate in your house growing up?"

Nya immediately shook her head. "No. We couldn't afford it. We barely could afford the clothes on our backs. If it wasn't a necessity for life, then Mother and Father didn't bother to buy it. Why?"

Jay had a look of pure horror on his face. "You've never had chocolate!?"

Nya rubbed her forehead, rolling her eyes skyward. "I didn't say that. One of my college roommates found out and gave me some. It was okay; honestly I don't see what the big deal is. A bit sweet for what I'm used to." Jay blinked trying to figure out what to say to the fact his girlfriend apparently wasn't too big on sweets. "I guess I probably should tell you now, that way we won't be late…"

Sensei, who was looking at a newspaper article about Lloyd, snapped his head up to look at her. "Late for what exactly?"

Nya smiled, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Mr. Borg has invited us over to Borg Industries for a tour. Of course it's for the students, but still. _Borg Industries_. He wants us there as soon as possible…by that I mean a little before dinner."

I groaned while my brothers cheered at the aspect of meeting the billionaire inventor. Jay excitedly began blurting out various known facts about him, accidently insulting Dr. Julian in the process. Blushing, Jay looked down to his feet. "Sorry Zane. I didn't mean to bring that up!"

Zane gave a tight smile, even though we could see a deep sadness in his eyes. "It's fine Jay. You didn't mean to remind me of my lost."

We looked away, wishing we could help him with the second lost of his father. Clearing my throat, I drew everyone's attention to myself. "Come on. We need to get going if we're going to make it in time."

….

I gritted my teeth with annoyance as the automatic doors snapped shut on me, making me late. Why did Nya love technology? The simplicity of life without them is soo much better!

"Kai! Hurry up! You're gonna get lost!" Nya called out as she waved me over.

I tried my best not to slouch as I walked over to her. A female android pointed my brothers and I to the elevator, explaining that Mr. Borg wanted to see us apparently. Upon entering the death trap… I mean elevator, I turned around to see Sensei and Nya herd the students after the android to do the tour.

…

Mr. Borg was hiding something. I just knew it. Why else would he build _here_? Where the Overlord was defeated. It didn't make any sense. "Are you sure it wise to build here? The same spot where the Overlord tried taking over all of Ninjago from?"

Mr. Borg waved his hand dismissively. "What better way to send a message to the world that evil will not stop progress?"

I rolled my eyes at that, feeling like it was rather cheesy, and something Sensei would tell us. Cole glanced down at the large mechanical spider legs that he was using to move around the office. "Umm, what happened to your legs?"

Zane immediately lectured him about how that was rather rude about him, while Jay happily explained how Cyrus Borg was born paralyzed from the waist down. Mr. Borg quirked up his eyebrow at their interactions. "Do your friends typically act like this?"

I smiled as I watched them talk to each other. "Yeah…you get use to it eventually."

Just then, Mr. Borg suddenly snapped his head around and completely changed attitudes. "You have to go. Please take this honorary statue in your honor as a gift." Startled we could only stare at him in surprise as he pushes us back into the death trap…I mean elevator. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulled him close, a dead serious, almost frightened look, on his face. "You were absolutely right. This was a bad idea to build here. Now go. Ninjago needs you." He then pushed me into the elevator with the others.

As the doors closed shut behind us, Jay shifted the statue in his hands. "Soo, that was new. Wonder what that was about."

Cole shook his head even as the statue slipped out of his hands. Banging against the floor, the statue burst open, revealing that it was hollow. And filled with strange looking new weapons, and new gis for us. Cole quickly snatched up the new black ninja gi up, along with a random new weapon. Immediately a robotic voice filled the death…elevator. "Drop the Techno Blades immediately!"

I remembered how Mr. Borg acted back in his office and realized that there was more going on in here than he let on, and he was giving us a means to fight it. "I don't think so. Mr. Borg seems to think we need these Techno Blades as you call them. So, you want them, you come and get them." I should have known that was a bad idea.

"Very well then." The elevator suddenly lost all control and began plunging to our deaths.

Yanking the emergency hatch in the ceiling off, Cole climbed outside. Laying flat on his stomach, he reached inside and quickly pulled each of us up and out. All of us holding our new respective gis and weapons. Once on top of the death trap, we quickly used our spinjitzu to change out of our suits and into our new uniforms. Leaping down, we were immediately attacked by a Security Mech. Scrambling; we tried hitting them with the new Techno Blades, only for nothing to happen.

Groaning, Jay leaped backwards to prevent himself from being hit. "I am going on a guess here….that these new weapons weren't designed for fighting!"

I bit my bottom lip at that, worried about how this was going to work for us. A sudden yell of watch out from Zane brought me back to the present just in time for a rocket was fired at us. With no time to leap to the side, we were blasted out the window. Our ninja training kicking in, we reached up and grabbed a hold of a hose, swinging ourselves onto a window cleaning platform. We had barely landed when multiple enemy helicopters suddenly surrounded us. Leaping up on top of one of them, Zane spun around to face us before climbing into the copter itself. A moment later, the copter changed into a white, gold, and blue hovercopter. A minute later Zane's voice called out to us. "The Techno Blades are for _hacking_ into machines! That probably means we will be fighting machines from now on."

Leaping onto the new Ninja Copter, we told Zane to go get our students. Somehow, we all had a bad feeling about leaving them alone with only Sensei and Nya for protection.

….

I yelped as I stared at the hologram of Mr. Borg that had just popped up in front of me. Great. Why did he know decide to send us a message when I have hacked into an enemy airplane, turning it into the Kai Fighter? "Kai…if you are seeing this then Ninjago is in danger yet again." Oh wonderful. I was the only one that was getting this message. "You see a few weeks ago, we found out that a virus has infected our systems. Only it wasn't a virus. It is the Overlord digitized. I have decided to call this new form of him the Digital Overlord. You must get the Techno Blades out of here! They are the key to stopping him! But you must hurry, once he realizes that you have them, he won't let you leave the city. Have a good day!" The hologram then clicked off.

Reaching for the comlink that came with my new outfit, I flicked it on. "Guys? Did anyone hear that…or do I have to repeat it?"

"Heard what? Kind of busy here Kai!" I blinked at Cole's growl, glancing back down to the ground to see the others were surrounded.

"Why did Mr. Borg signal me out to play messenger!? Hold on!" I quickly blasted the enemy away from my brothers and Sensei, glad that Nya was driving the students away in the bus.

Sensei frowned as he leaped on top of the Ninja Copter. "We need to get these Techno Blades out of here!" Sensei then crouched low, his eyes fierce. "I believe I have an idea on how to get them out of here."

…

Everything appeared to be going as planned, until Sensei and I were suddenly surrounded. Before I could find a way out of the mess, Lloyd showed up, blasting the Security Mechs away with his golden dragon. A moment later all of the electronic billboards went all static. a second later, a extreme close up of the Overlord's face filled every single one of them.

"Give up Ninja! I have won!" He crackled over the billboards intercoms.

Lloyd bravely, or idiotically, stepped forward. "Not so fast Overlord! We defeated you once! We will do it again!" As he spoke, he summoned a ball of his gold power to his fist.

The Overlord spoke again. "I don't want to fight…I want _your_ power!"

I felt my heart sink at that. Why would he want Lloyd's powers…over all of Ninjago all of a sudden? Unless he knew something we didn't. "Kid, wait!" I was too late with my warning; Lloyd threw the ball at the overlord. Instantly, the Overlord grew stronger.

Sensei grasped Lloyd, pulling him away from the Mechs. "We need a new plan of action! Move out and try to get out of the city. Give me all of the Techno Blades. I will ensure that they will get out of here."

I numbly handed over my Techno Blade, worry twisting itself around in my stomach. I had a really bad feeling about this.

…

"Noo! They caught Sensei!" Jay yelled over the coms, anger flooding his voice.

Zane spoke up, worry edging his typically calm monotone voice. "We have to go back. He has the Techno Blades! I sense they are important to our victory over the Overlord this time around."

I quickly shook my head, even as I glanced back at the backseat in my new Fighter. "Negative Zane. Sensei somehow dropped them into my vehicle when I wasn't looking. We need to get Lloyd and the Techno Blades out of here."

Lloyd swung back so that he was level with my ride. "I think I know just the place…"

We all groaned at that, knowing that he actually meant he wanted to visit his sister. Shaking our heads, we adjusted our controls in our grips so for the long ride up ahead of us. "Looks like we're coming out of retirement." To my surprise, instead of groaning like I expected, cheers escaped my brothers as they thrusted forward.

I guess I wasn't the only one that was getting antsy for some much needed action.

 **A/N: Done! Okay, my family is here visiting so I am going and probably won't update any of my stories till Monday. Happy Easter! See ya next week!  
SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Would have been back earlier, but I didn't want to wake up today…then I didn't want to work on** _ **Guilty as Charged**_ **, I wanted to read my new book that I got for Easter. Still mind blown over the fact the terrorist was not one of Matt's roommates. Sort of. Apparently his one roommate had a terrorist for a cousin that looks enough like him; he made him disappear for a couple of years and took his place. Anyways! You probably want me to actually continue on with the mystery known as** _ **Back in my Days**_ **!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Two: Hey look, we destroyed a power plant!

I carefully landed my new Fighter down a ways from Garmadon's Monastery. Nya had somehow beaten us here apparently, since she was sitting on a rock fiddling with a small dagger. Zane climbed out of his Ninja Copter, a frown on his face. "Shouldn't you be with the students?"

Nya flicked the sharp weapon back into a small sheath by her hip. "I dropped them off with Dareth. He knows how to handle kids and he agreed to take care of them till we get back from saving all of Ninjago."

Cole looked at her for several seconds before turning to face me with a disbelieving look on his face. "She's _your_ sister."

I rubbed my forehead, wondering if I could use my supposed amnesia to get out of this argument. "Cole…we have only known that she is my sister for the past three years. She was _our_ friend first."

Cole pulled a face while an ear-splitting scream of 'Lloy' rented the air. A minute later, a small, blonde, two year old wearing a green spring play dress and a gold butterfly barrette nestled in her hair. The dress was the same shade of green as her eyes, and the barrette pulled the gold flecks out of her eyes. Lloyd immediately disbanded his dragon, ran over to the little girl and scooped her up quickly in his arms. "Koko!"

"Lloy' here! Lloy' stay!" Koko wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck.

Misako took that moment to walk over to them, shaking her head. "Koko…it is your bedtime. Come on, we need to get ready for bed."

Koko immediately shook her head, burrowing her face into Lloyd's shoulder. We all burst out laughing, glad to see that Koko was excited to see her big brother. Nya stepped forward, pulling out the green Techno gi and handing it to Lloyd. "Here. You need to wear this so any drones flying overhead don't recognize you."

Misako blinked, confusion crossing her face. "Why are you worried about Lloyd being recognized?"

Zane spoke up, moving to take the Techno Blades from all of us. "Since Garmadon does not allow weapons in his Monastery I will stay out here and guard the Techno Blades and Nya's dagger. The rest of you go with Misako and explain what is going on."

I arched my eyebrow up, puzzled by what Zane had said. "The Techno Blades aren't really weapons."

Zane shook his head fervently. "The name implies they are weapons."

Misako frowned, getting more confused by the minute. "Techno Blades..?"

Jay then started yapping his head off about what happened yesterday in the city.

…

I leaned against a pillar, watching Garmadon's students mill about as they waited for Garmadon to come out. Cole and Jay were discussing something over by a different pillar…and Lloyd was chasing Koko around the place. Misako was quietly whispering to Nya, Nya's emotions slamming into me like a hurricane. I grimaced as I vaguely wondered why they were discussing boys. At least, I think they were discussing boys by the conflicting emotions headed my way. Finally, Garmadon walked out from behind the closed door, smiling.

"Students…and guests!" Garmadon flashed his son a warm smile. "Do I have a volunteer to join me up here today?"

Lloyd handed Koko over to their mother, before walking up to face the new sensei. "I'll do it."

Garmadon arched an eyebrow, startled that Lloyd would volunteer. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my son."

Lloyd blinked; surprised that his father would indicate that he was the better fighter out of the two. "I defeated you as the Gold Ninja. I think _you're_ the one that needs to worry."

Garmadon shook his head wryly, a tight smile on his face. "Just don't use your powers. I really don't want the Monastery to come down on top of us." Lloyd nodded, before taking up an offensive position. Garmadon turned to face his students, a knowing smile on his face. "Today I shall teach you the art of the Silent Fist."

I took several minutes before recalling that Silent Fist was the art of letting your enemy battle themselves. Mother had used it multiple times when Father wasn't home and burglars tried robbing us. I watched fascinated as father and son faced off, well, Lloyd faced off. Garmadon neatly dodged each of his attacks, throwing Lloyd off balance. After awhile, Lloyd grew frustrated and nearly used his powers. Luckily Garmadon noticed and quickly calmed his son down.

Koko, who got bored and looked out the window during the demonstration, suddenly started screaming loudly. Alarmed, we ran outside to see what was going, Garmadon right behind us. Upon stepping outside, we found Zane with our Techno Blades and Nya's dagger standing in the courtyard…with a prisoner.

P.I.X.A.L. struggled against her bonds, refusing to give up her mission just yet. Zane pulled out his Techno Blade, causing an instinctual sound of disapproval from Garmadon. I sighed as I shoved my hands into my pockets, noting that it was getting nippy up here…and I was getting cold. "Chill Garmadon. They're not really weapons. They just hack into machinery."

Garmadon mumbled that it still counts, before turning slightly away from them, scooping his young daughter up. Zane hacked into P.I.X.A.L.'s system, quickly erasing the Overlord's presence out of it. She blinked as she came back online, this time without the Overlord's virus. Three minutes afterwards, we were attacked by something P.I.X.A.L. called nindroids. From what I can tell, they were heavily armed androids that were black, red, and silver in color.

Five minutes into the battle, in which Garmadon was using the art of the Silent Fist to beat up his opponents, a terrified scream rented the air. Lloyd snapped his head up and immediately whirled around to sprint towards where one of the nindroids was holding Koko. Lloyd threw a punch into its face, while Garmadon seized the small toddler. Misako ran up to them, panic flooding her eyes. Well, that could have ended in a disaster.

…

I pressed my ear against the door, vaguely wondering if I should just walk in on them. Nya's onslaught of emotions reminded me of when she had that crush on Jay before they started dating…only it wasn't Jay that she was talking to. It was _Cole_. I clenched my fist as I wondered what could have changed her mind about Jay. Realizing that Nya was panicking that Cole could tell that her feelings were changing, I pushed the door open and walked in. "Hey sis! Hey Cole! Fancy meeting you here!"

Cole gave me a weird look, before shaking his head. "Kai…we're on a traveling circus truck headin' down to the power plant so that we can knock out the power and get, I don't know, an advantage over the Overlord's new army? Of course we're here!"

Nya placed her head on the table, red with embarrassment. "Cole…Kai knew we were here. He was eavesdropping and decided to interrupt our conversation. And yes, I knew you were there the entire time Kai. You did not suppress your emotions."

It was now my turn to turn bright red. Before I could think of anything to say, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. walked into the small cabin. Stopping suddenly, Zane looked between us, and then turned to Cole. "Am I interrupting something?"

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperation flooding him. "Nothing at all. Just Kai being Kai, and Nya letting me know how long he was eavesdropping. Which makes no sense at all. We were just talking about our students."

I rolled my eyes at that. Apparently Cole didn't realize how much she was reading into the conversation. Honestly, I knew that was what was happening, but my sister appeared to be at a weird crossroads were she liked two different guys.

…

I punched the force field protecting the power core out of frustration, growling. We had arrived at the Power Plant to find it completely surrounded, and filled with nindroids. Using our stealth training from three years prior, we snuck into the main building…only to find a force field surrounding the core, making it so that we couldn't knock the power out. Glancing over, I spotted Nya glancing over at Jay and Cole, her conflicting emotions for the two slamming into me. Shaking my head to clear it, I turned to check on Zane, who was standing by the door. Emphasize on was. Alarm shot throw me as I watched him charge outside to pull a nindroid off of P.I.X.A.L.; this wasn't part of the plan. Turning my head back to the force field in front of me, I recalled what it was that Garmadon had wanted to teach his students. And how Mother always won her fights with the burglars. "Guys…let the nindroids in."

Cole snapped his head up, alarm flashing across his face. "What?!"

I quickly signaled him to calm down. "Garmadon's lesson. We can have these so-called nindroids take out the power for us."

"Oh!" Cole turned bright red as he caught on to my plan.

…

My plan worked, mainly because there was a rather small nindroid that the others had nicknamed Mindroid that was overly eager to fight us. Zane waited for us at the bottom of the building, holding a shut down P.I.X.A.L. Sucking in a sharp breath, I placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that it was time to leave.

Jay bounced slightly on his heels, visibly upset about what happened to her. "Come on, my parents probably know how to get her back online."

With that, the five of us stood in a small circle, looking down at the unconscious female android. I frowned as I glanced over the others, finding it strange that Lloyd wasn't with us. His safety first though. Garmadon should be able to keep him safe while we fight and weaken the Overlord's army.

 **A/N: Done! Just started it Monday night is all… yeah. I'm behind schedule. I'll fix that today. Hopefully. Hmm, yeah. About Koko being caught up with the battle, Garmadon didn't think they were under attack, and then during the fighting they all lost sight of her until she screamed. Her family's response is to show pure panic flaring up at the sight of their youngest family member in danger. She's fine though. At the moment she is with Misako at the Monastery. We won't be seeing them that much in this book.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, what can go wrong in a junkyard? Actually, a lot when you think about it. I mean seriously…why go there when each time you do…SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!? I mean seriously guys?! Do you not notice that every…single….time…you go visit Ed and Edna… YOU GET ATTACKED!? Ok…that is now out of my system. *skips off happily***

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen….and Koko!**

Chapter Three: Not good! Not good! Help!

I walked around the junkyard, somewhat bored as I waited for someone to tell me if the whole idea of giving P.X.A.L. half of Zane's heart was a good idea. I spotted Jay and Ed working on one of Ed's crazy inventions, Cole nearby chatting to his best friend. I quickly turned away; stomach turning as I wondered what would happen if they learned that Nya liked both of them the same way. Rounding the corner, I lost sight of them as I wandered about the place. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that they had gone inside until a barrage of emotions slammed into me. Alarmed, I stopped to poke at what Nya was feeling; worried she was hurt or something. A groan escaped me as I realized that the problem was that Jay and Cole were fighting each other. Not hard to figure out since she was feeling the same emotions that she would feel when Father and I would fight. Lifting my wrist to my mouth, I turned on the comlink. "Jay! Cole! Stop fighting! You're making Nya upset!"

Silence. Then Cole's voice came over the com. "Beginning to think that if we ever want to surprise one of you, or keep something from ya, we can't tell either one of you."

Rolling my eyes, I started walking over to talk with them in person. Only I never got that far. What looked like a cross between Sensei Wu and an evil robot jumped out of nowhere, attacking me. I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, his staff slamming into the ground hard enough that if I hadn't moved when I did, that would have ended really badly.

"Sensei!? What are you doing?!" I cried out as I scrambled back to my feet, pulling out my Techno Blade as I faced off my mentor.

He spun around, slamming his staff against my Techno Blade hard. "I am not your Sensei. I am Techno Wu! I serve the all mighty Overlord!"

I felt my heart sink even farther at that, struggling to get a good defensive up. Sweeping his staff around, Techno Wu knocked me to the ground hard. I braced myself for the final blow…but it never came. A loud thud alerted me that he was thrown off me, same time a very familiar voice bellowed out and rage, and did I mention I could _feel_ her rage? "You leave my brother alone!"

I scrambled back to my feet to find a furious Nya attacking Techno Wu, while in the distance an army of nindroids were using a crane to move the trailer. Ed and Edna could be seen using bubble jet packs to escape, while Jay and Cole used spinjitzu to escape. Panic seized me as I realized that I could not see Zane or P.I.X.A.L. Cole must have noticed the same thing I did, for he turned around scanning the area for our brother while fighting off nindroids.

Turning my attention back to Techno Wu, I quickly tried to see if I couldn't find a way to hack into his robotic parts. Anything to give me back our Sensei. As I was battling him again, a loud gasp escaped Nya has she looked over to the pit that Ed and Edna used to crush large amounts of trash at once. Breaking away from Techno Wu, she ran over there, crying out her current boyfriend's name and his best friend's name as well. Alarmed, I turned to see what was going on, only for Techno Wu to throw me against the ground again.

"They don't need you. The only reason why they keep around is because you're too dangerous to be allowed to do as you pleased. Think about what you can do without them holding you back." Techno Wu whispered quietly into my ear, his fingers digging into my arm has he twisted it back.

I felt tears slip out as the pain in my arm became too much for me. Closing my eyes, I tried to block the pain out, only Techno Wu knew what he was doing quite nicely. Stifling a sob, I collapsed to the ground, unconsciousness claiming me.

…

I woke up with a start, my head aching from hitting the ground soo hard earlier. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I looked around and immediately noticed that I was by myself. Panic instantly seized my heart, the only time that I have ever been alone was when _they_ had attacked me…even then Sensei found me very quickly afterwards. As I swung my feet over the edge of the cot I was laying on, I heard the unmistakable sound of a chain jingling. Quickly looking down, I spotted a chain of vengestone clapped tightly around my ankle. Groaning, I placed my chin into my hands. My eyes spotted a solid steel door sitting across the room. Somehow, I highly doubt my new accessory would let me go over there to open the door. Closing my eyes, I sucked in a shaky breath, worry twisting itself around inside of my stomach. Just then, angry voices floated through the door, and into the room I was trapped in.

"What do you mean that he isss immune to it?! Hisss own sssissster turned evil! Why didn't he!?" The serpentine's voice sounded familiar, but I had to be wrong! He was dead!

Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to reach out for my sister, only for everything to go fuzzy as the vengestone interfered. _No no no no! This can't be happening! Sis! Help! Somebody! Jay! Cole! Zane!_ _ **Dareth!**_ _Help me…please. He's back. He's back!_ I snapped my eyes open as the door suddenly creaked open loudly. Heart thudding, I looked to the cloaked figure that stood in front of me, Techno Wu standing behind him alongside a nindroid.

"Let me go. You have no idea what you're dealing with." I pleaded, not entirely impressed with the way I sounded to myself. _Did anyone else hear the desperation in my voice?_

A burst of laughter escaped the cloaked figure, before he threw his hood off, revealing a rather pale Pythor. "Oh. I'm afraid that isss not posssssssible. I do hope you enjoy your sssstay here."

I glared at him as I clenched my fists, a funny feeling slipping in that if I try to attack, he would add more chains to me. "Pythor…please. I can't." Tears slipped out as I felt my resolve crumble away. _I need someone on my side here! Please! If anyone can hear me, come help!_

"Cryptor. Make ssssure our prissssoner issss not going anywhere anytime ssssoon. Assssssssign a guard to hissss door immediately. I am sssssure he would love company." Pythor hissed as he turned to leave me alone again.

The nindroid immediately bowed at his waist, a smile dancing on his metallic lips. "Of course Pythor. I will get on it immediately."

With that they left, the door banging shut behind them in a sense of finality that was too final for my liking. Bending down, I grasped the chain, trying to remember what Father had taught me about chains…particularly vengestone chains. A wry smile crossed my face as I looked down at the manacle. This might take awhile.

~Nya's POV~

I was furious. No. That was an understatement. We had lost my brother of all people! Sobbing, I pulled my knees up to my chest, frightened about what was going through his mind right now. Jay and Cole were arguing nearby about whose fault it was that Kai had been captured. P.I.X.A.L. was awkwardly holding his Techno Blade, the only thing we had been able to recover doing the fight. Zane was staring in the distance, his eyes not seeing anything.

Edna walked over, handing me a mug of hot chocolate. "I'm sure he is fine, Nya dear."

I shook my head fiercely, tears streaming down my face. "I can't contact him. Either he's still unconscious, ignoring me, or they found away to block it. I don't like this at all. Last time something like this happened…it was months before we were reunited." I bit my bottom lip, recalling how Sensei had found and taken him in last time. Something told me that was not what was going on this time around though. "I have to find him!"

Cole stopped bickering with Jay, turning to face me, his expression clearly upset. "We will get Kai back Nya. Just…we don't know where they took him. We need to find someone that might have an idea on that."

"Serpentine." Startled, we turned around to stare at Zane.

Jay laughed nervously as he shifted his weight around. "What do you mean by that Zane?"

Zane rubbed something in his hand, before turning to face us. "The Stranger that apparently works for the overlord dropped a scale. A white serpentine scale. Add in the fact the nindroids were powered up by electrobrai…everything is pointing to a serpentine aiding the Overlord this time around."

I sucked in a sharp breath, the realization of what Zane was implying hitting hard. "We need to talk to the serpentine. The sooner, the better."

Hold on Kai. We're coming for you.

 **A/N: Done! Oh boy… looks like Kai is in trouble…and we get a new POV! Yeah, Nya will be taking over until Kai gets back. Hopefully that won't take long.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well then, Happy Birthday Anonymous Dragon (Guest)! That truly is a wonderful coincidence. As for the rest of this book…I would love to know how it is going to go since Kai can't keep us up to date with what's going on anymore. I am going to use Nya most of the time, but I will have Kai occasionally cut in. I'll figure it out as we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko! The song that Kai sings belongs to RandomDragon. If you need to, reread the last few chapters in the last book to refresh your memory.**

Chapter Four: A second Prophesy uncovered

~Nya's POV~

I jumped down out of Zane's Ninja Copter, not wanting to listen to Jay and Cole fight any longer. We were landing just outside the edge of New Ninjago City…which looked like a ghost town. Frowning, I shoved my hands into my pockets, debating whether or not I should summon my Mech to come join us. P.I.X.A.L. jumped down next to me, a blank look on her face. "I am sure that you and the rest of the Ninjas can find Kai. You already know that Lloyd is safe. Surely he is too?"

I quickly shook my head, worry etching itself on my face. "You don't understand, P.I.X.A.L. Kai isn't like the rest of us. He _has to be_ with either Lloyd; all three of the others, or me… or else Ninjago _really_ won't like him anymore."

The female android looked at her in confusion, even as the two arguing best friends fell out of the Ninja Copter. Zane calmly climbed out and turned to look at us, exasperation flooding him. "Anyone want to high tail it out here, without those two idiots?" Exclamations of 'hey' escaped said idiots as they realized that Zane was pointing to them.

I shook my head firmly, my _personal_ mission leaping to the forefront of my mind. "No. We have a better chance of finding Kai here. Unless the Overlord has moved his new headquarters elsewhere."

Jay hurried over to place his hand on my shoulder. "I bet he has already beaten up the nindroids and is just waiting for us to come rescue him! He's strong like that."

Cole rolled his eyes as he moved to my other side, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Yea…well I think that the second we walk into town, he'll be sitting inside of his favorite café, sipping hot cider."

I groaned as I realized that they were both trying to comfort me, and were glaring daggers at each other. Shrugging them off, I walked towards the center of town, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of danger. Being in this amazing world of science had taught me that things were much more dangerous in large cities than back home. I snapped my head up to look at a giant dismantled security mech lying in the middle of the road, blocking us from going any farther. Tensing, I pulled out my dagger, ready for a fight. A minute later, a homemade arrow shot forward, nearly hitting me. A rather terrified yelp escaped Jay and Cole as they leapt back behind Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

"My heroes." I quietly deadpanned, wondering if I really should be feeling conflicting feelings for those two. I mean, Mother only ever had eyes for Father. Then again they did everything together growing up since their parents were best friends. Raising my voice, I glared at the dismantled robot. "Come out and show yourselves! I am Samurai X! Ally of the Ninja! Protectors of Ninjago! Three of which are with me right now!"

A second later, several civilians climbed out from behind the mess. The leader, an older man with graying white hair, blushed slightly as he lowered his makeshift bow and arrow. "Sorry Miss Samurai! We meant no disrespect. Just with the power outage, we want to ensure we're safe. Particularly since someone stole the hard drive that had the Digital Overlord on it."

"What!?" I flinched at the unison in which Jay, Cole, and Zane had responded in. My brother was right. It is extremely annoying how they just automatically did that…and I can't help but wonder how much annoying it would be if Kai was here and did it too.

Zane spoke up, worry edging his voice. "Then we better hurry and find the serpentine that is helping him this time around."

Mr. Borg wheeled himself around the disaster zone to face them, relief flooding his face. "P.I. .? That you? Are you ok?"

P.I.X.A.L. quickly rushed over to her maker, clearly glad to see that he was alright. "I am fine. However, just yesterday, Kai was taken captive. Zane was able to get a clue that points to a serpentine with white scales helping the Digital Overlord."

Mr. Borg hummed, before gesturing for her to follow him. "Would you mind helping me with something P.I.X.A.L.?"

"Of course not Mr. Borg." She followed him closely, either to get away from us, or to talk in private with him. I am more leaning closer to the latter.

Zane glanced nervously at his teammates, both of whom were glaring daggers at each other again. "We best get down to the serpentine and figure out who is helping our nemesis this time around."

~ Kai's POV~

I growled as the nindroid dragged me down the ridiculously long hallway to who knows where. Kicking my feet out at the nindroid that was following me from behind, I twisted myself into a different much more uncomfortable position. "Where are you taking me?!" No surprise, no one answered my rather demanding question. Grimacing, I tried to see if I couldn't get myself back in my original position…and completely failed. The nindroids marched into a large hangar like room, dragging me with. I really mean it when I say they were dragging me. I somehow flipped myself upside down while I was struggling, so they were pulling me along by my feet.

"Why is he upside down?" Techno Wu's voice sliced through the air, sending shivers down my spine. Straining my neck, I peered over to see a large dragon shaped helicopter sitting in the middle of the hangar, Techno Wu, Pythor, and, unfortunately, the Digital Overlord were waiting for me. _Wonderful._

The nindroid dragging me grunted as he tossed me roughly onboard the dragon helicopter thing. "He did it to himself. Don't ask how. He kept squirming and fighting us."

The Digital Overlord pulsed suddenly as he spoke up. "Of course he was fighting you. He's a prisoner! Not a minion like I had originally planned!"

I rolled my eyes at that, vaguely wondering why I didn't turn evil like he wanted. Oh well. I hope sis and the others were having better luck than me.

~Nya's POV~

I grimaced slightly as I decided that I might be more of a girly girl than I let on. Sorry, but purposely dropping down into the city's filthy sewer system was just plain gross! Shaking my head fiercely, I reminded myself that this was for Kai, and continued following our friends into the bowels of the city. Ugh, I really need a shower after this. Dropping down next to Zane, I was kind of avoiding Jay and Cole since they were fighting over me like nuts…bet they wouldn't be so obnoxious if Kai were here. A cold hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. Looking up, I latched my eyes unto Zane's icy blue ones.

Sadness flooded his eyes as he squeezed my shoulder, a wan, tired smile on his face. "We will get our brother back. Just give it time. First we need to find the serpentine responsible for his kidnapping."

I numbly nodded in understanding, but still felt completely lousy. Moving along the tunnel like sewer system, we scanned the area for any signs of serpentine. After what felt like forever, we finally spotted Scales up ahead standing in front of a large stone door. Running up to him, Jay and Cole both tackled him to the ground. Honestly. Couldn't they tell that he was heading home from a grocery run? He even had the newspaper! That and his scales aren't white…none of them were white. Groaning, I rushed over and pulled Jay off, while Zane pulled Cole away.

Scales brushed imaginary dirt off of his scales, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "What wasss that about? Here I am heading home after buying groceriesss, and picking up the newssspaper… I am a HUGE ssssucker for the crosssssssswordsssss!" Scales smiled sincerely at us.

I sucked in a breath, wanting to get this over so that we could get moving. The sooner we got done here, the sooner we can find Kai. " _We_ are truly sorry Scales. It won't happen again. A serpentine with white scales has recently helped with a kidnapping and we were wondering if you know who it was?"

Scales glanced over us, before turning to face me, understanding filling his eyes. "The red ninja was the one that was taken. What was his name again? Kyle?"

"Kai. My brother." Relief flooded me that he seemed to understand we were coming at.

Scales placed his scaly hand on top of mine, giving it a quick squeeze. "I am not sure I can be of much assistance. You see, since being entrapped down here in the Stone Army's old tomb, we have changed our ways. Come though, some nice calming tea never harmed anyone before." The door creaked open followed by a loud cry of 'daddy'. A minute later, a little four year old serpentine sprinted out, charging straight for Scales. Bending down, Scales wrapped his arms protectively around the little thing. "Ninja, Nya, this is my son. Scales Jr."

I smiled as I looked down at the little thing, crouching down so that I was at eye-level with him. Min always preferred it when Kai and I did that when we were talking to her. "Hi there. Do you like candy?" A fervent nod of the head. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a small piece of hard candy. Smiling, I held it out to him. "Here you go."

The little snakeling grasped the candy, a shy smile crossing his face. "Thank you."

Jay immediately started whining. "Why does the snakeling get candy and I don't?"

I groaned as I looked at him, suddenly wondering if I was right to like him. He sometimes seemed more like a kid than Lloyd! Shaking my head, I folded my arms across my chest. "Must be because if I learned anything from when Kai watched Min for Old Joe…is that little kids love sweets. Besides, I don't think you'll like it. It's an old family recipe for rock candy. Mother wouldn't make it often. Often times we didn't have the sugar, but when mid-winter will roll around she would stir some up."

A soft chirp of 'it's good' came from the little fellow as he grasped his father's hand. Scales gestured towards the door, indicating we go somewhere inside with him. Swallowing hard, I followed the Snake King into his domain.

…

Acidicus either had made up the whole 'Curse of the Golden Master'…or we are in big trouble. I rubbed my forehead as I tried reaching Kai again, frowning as I received no answer. _Why did we have to lose you Kai? Why couldn't it be me?!_ Sighing, I turned to look for any more serpentine that had white scales. Scales had confirmed that all of the serpentine were present and accounted for. The only problem was only surprisingly few had white scales, and all of them had multiple alibis for the time period that we were looking at. So far, we hadn't found our culprit. Scales was at the moment talking to his wife and calming her down about humans being in their village. His wife was a pretty pink serpentine named Selma. I hadn't been looking around for long when nindroids suddenly broke into the peaceful village, attacking the peaceful serpentine.

Zane sucked in a sharp breath, before calling out to the rest of us. "We need to protect the serpentine! Everyone go!" He then charged forward, attacking the serpentine, allowing an elderly serpentine to get past.

Leaping into the fray, I quickly kicked two of the disgusting nindroids down. "That's for Kai!" I spun around to punch another one, tears filling my eyes. None of them probably even knew were Kai was…if he was still good and not evil like Sensei. Several minutes into the battle, I heard a familiar voice scream out in terror. Anger surged through me as I charged across the town square to where Scales Jr. was struggling against the much larger nindroid. Grabbing the nindroid, I noticed that there appeared to be a tank on its back…a tank with electrobrai swimming in it. Reaching to it, I yanked the piping connecting the tank to the nindroid off. Immediately, the nindroid shut off, dropping the child. Spinning around, I placed a hand on his small shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Scales Jr. nodded his head, hiccupping as he cried. "I'm fine…just I want my mommy."

I glanced up, scanning the large crowd of panicking serpentine for the pink scales of Selma. Spotting her, I scooped him up and quickly dodged and weaved my way through the crowded streets towards her. Once we had arrived, I handed the child over to his mother, smiling with relief that he was now safe and accounted for. Scales, who was standing next to his wife, nodded in gratitude towards me for saving his son.

Spinning around, I leaped back into the fray. "Guys! Aim for the back! They are being powered by electrobrai!" I quickly pulled three different tanks off of three different nindroids.

This just got a lot easier.

~Kai's POV~

I grimaced as Techno Wu's staff slammed into the side of my head. I had decided to take a leaf out of Jay's and Cole's book…and had been singing 'Flying in our favorite pirate ship', at the top of my lungs for the past half hour. The Digital Overlord pulsed as he once again spoke up. Here I was hoping he lost his voice. "Thank you. I was beginning to think he wouldn't shut up."

Techno Wu grumbled as he moved to the edge of the helicopter thing, ready to jump out. Worry wiggled in my stomach as I realized that we were fast approaching where Garmadon and Lloyd were at…which from what I heard, was the plan. I yanked my hands back towards me and away from the wall, listening to the annoying rattle of the chain connecting me to the wall. _Why did the Digital Overlord just_ _ **had**_ _to have me kneel in place? My legs are cramping up from this position!_ I sucked in a breath, knowing that complaining would just get me another whack to the head. Panic flared up when I looked up just in time for Techno Wu to leap out of the ship. Oh no…we were here.

…

Garmadon strained against Techno Wu, occasionally glancing back at me. I half shrugged at him, knowing that I wasn't expendable via how annoying I've purposely been and the fact they still haven't thrown me overboard. Eh, I can't turn into a mindless, obedient minion like my Sensei, so why keep me onboard?

"Lloyd! Don't do it! Don't listen to him!" Garmadon yelled, drawing my attention once again. He was near the edge, looking down at something below him.

A startled cry of 'Pythor' reached my ears, in the kid's voice. Oh good. I'm not the only who knows about _that_ little detail. A minute later, a bound Lloyd was flung roughly onto the thing…I really need to know what the Digital Overlord was calling this. Pythor climbed aboard next, nodding to Techno Wu. A shout of horror immediately escaped Lloyd and I has he flung his own brother out of the dragon helicopter thing. Lloyd snapped his head back to look at me, shock crossing his face upon seeing that I was there too.

Latching my eyes onto his green ones, I silently asked if he was ok. Lloyd must have gotten the message, since he partially shrugged at me, before being roughly shoved into a cage on the other side of the ship. Ah. _That_ was what that was for. Oh. That's not good. I quickly began straining harder against the chains binding me down, wanting to break out to help the kid out.

 _This might take a while. Unless my brothers and sister are right behind you, by chance?_

~Nya's POV~

Scales gestured for me to approach him…alone. Swallowing my nerves down, I walked over to him. "None of the ssssserpentine that are possssssssible sussssspectsssss issss sssssmart enough to think of ussssing electrobrai. Only one isss ssssmart enough to do that…Pythor."

Understanding flashed in my mind on what he was telling me. Hugging him, I grinned like a maniac. "Thank you! Thank you! We won't let you down Scales!" With that, I rushed off to tell the ninja this new discovery. Pythor was back.

 _Hold on Kai…we're coming for ya!_

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, Kai is with Lloyd…and is purposely trying to annoy his captors. But the thing is… the Digital Overlord still wants him for some reason. Maybe he doesn't like losing! And Kai not turning evil was a huge set back to his plans? I don't know…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Hold on…um it was uh, Other random (Guest) that was asking if the reviews are working…seeing as I am seeing it, I am presuming yes, it is working. Let's see what Lloyd and Kai are up to this time around and check up on Nya and the other ninja…I think this is the one with that one scene with Garmadon and Techno Wu that I absolutely love and will be going into Garmadon's POV just so that I can include it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko! The songs are an idea given to me unknowingly by RandomDragon2.0, and my sister, Catlovingmermaid!**

Chapter Five: Apparently you don't escape by driving your captors up the wall…

~Nya's POV~

I stared at the machine hook up that Mr. Borg had, with P.I.X.A.L.'s help set up. He was trying to explain to Cole what the machine did, while the rest of us were trying to absorb the fact that I had to replace Kai temporarily for this to work. At least we had his Techno Blade. Gripping the said blade in my hands tightly, I stared at where I was supposed to sit and hopefully help save all of Ninjago. Swallowing hard, I sat down on my assigned spot, Zane and Jay quickly sitting down as well. Cole still looked uncertain about this as he slowly sat in his seat. Moving quickly, P.I.X.A.L. hooked us up to the machine.

Mr. Borg wheeled himself over to the controls, his face stern. "Be careful while you're in there, you can still get hurt."

That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

…

I woke up to find myself standing on top of a tall building that looked eerily similar to Borg Industries. Shaking my head, I walked over to the edge, peering over to see that it was dangerously far from the ground.

"We need to get moving. The sooner we get to the reboot system, the sooner we can erase the Overlord and save Ninjago." Zane appeared behind me, clenching his Techno Blade tightly in his hand.

I glanced back to see that Jay and Cole appeared to have put aside their differences for the mission. Good, I was not going to work with those two if they were fighting over me still. Turning back to look over the edge, I spoke up. "We need to get down there. I believe that the code leads to the reboot area."

Cole immediately blanched as he looked over the edge. "Down there?! Are you crazy? We won't survive the fall!"

I made a mental note not to strangle him just yet, and spun around so that my back was to the precipice and I was facing him. "We're not in the real world. Use your imagination." With that, I fell backwards, allowing the wind to whistle past me.

Zane and Jay then jumped after me, the latter dragging Cole with. This was going to be fun…

~Kai's POV~

I smirked when the Overlord asked us to stop singing 'Flying in our favorite pirate ship', then glancing over at Lloyd, who looked rather miserable over the whole the Overlord is draining him of his powers. Sucking in a breath, I began singing at the top of my lungs. "Row row row your boat swiftly through the battle." Lloyd quickly joined in, grinning like crazy. "Merrily merrily on our way to save all of Ninjago."

The Overlord groaned loudly, before going back to attacking our friends. Hopefully if we distract him enough he will be unable to hurt any of them.

~Nya's POV~

I wondered if the Overlord was distracted by something, halfway through turning the platform we were standing on into quicksand, he suddenly stopped and everything was quiet again. Oh well, we were making progress without his interference. Cole and Jay suddenly rolled past me, grabbing onto the poles sticking on the side of the walls. I quickly did the same thing as I noticed that the tower was turning sideways. Flipping myself inside the building, I tumbled about the place as I waited for the building to stop spinning.

"This is my world Ninja! I alone control it!" The Overlord bellowed, followed by something that didn't make any sense at all. "Will you stop that racket this instant?! I am trying to conquer Ninjago here!"

Cole walked up to me, confusion dancing in his eyes. "Uh…I don't think that last bit was for us. Who do you reckon is annoying him?"

I shook my head, completely lost at who would annoy him in the first place.

~Garmadon's POV~

I ran into New Ninjago City just in time to stop Techno Wu from shutting off the power. After throwing him off the tower, I turned and full out attacked a startled Pythor. "YOU TOOK MY SON!"

~Nya's POV~

I bit my bottom lip as I wondered if thinking of Kai was why I ended up with his Blade Cycle instead of my Mech. Pushing the thought out of my head, I pursued the others, knowing they would all worry if I slowed down now. Up ahead I could see Cole sitting behind Zane as he zipped through the digiverse, following the code. At least the Overlord wasn't attacking us right now.

~Kai's POV~

I ignored the Overlord's demands to stop singing and, humming loudly, tried to think of another song for us to sing. A sudden yell escaped the furious evil overlord. "They're getting too close!" With that he went back to whatever he was doing in the Digital World.

I decided that maybe I should let Lloyd know that I had unlocked my chains awhile ago. Standing up, I walked over to where he was trapped, smirking when I noticed his disbelieving look. _Don't worry Nya. You save all of Ninjago and I'll get the kid…also remind me if we ever see Father again to thank him for his lessons._

~Nya's POV~

 _Don't worry Nya. You save all of Ninjago and I'll get the kid…also remind me if we ever see Father again to thank him for his lessons._ I blinked, startled when Kai's voce suddenly clearly answered my subconscious calls for him. I wonder if he knew we were facing the overlord right now or not… who knows. Shaking my head, I turned to face the others who were looking at me curiously.

"Kai just contacted me. He has Lloyd and says he expects us to beat the Digital Overlord. Anyone have any plans about how we can do our side of the deal?" I tried to downplay how relieved I was that he had contacted me, but must have failed apparently.

Jay immediately hugged him, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "That's wonderful! Umm, that actually is a good question, how do we get past the Overlord?"

The Overlord burst out laughing; as if that was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. "You can't move me! I am more powerful than ever with your friend's powers!"

I bristled at that, knowing Lloyd will be safe with Kai. "Don't count on that. My brother apparently still remembers quite a few tricks up his sleeve that Father taught us."

Zane quirked his eyebrow up at that, before turning to face the overlord. "Why do I sense that you are not referring to fighting techniques?"

"Father may have taught us how to break out of chains. Don't ask. We never did for sure." I could tell by their expressions that they were really confused about why our father would bother teaching us something like that.

The Overlord froze, before mumbling to himself. With no warning at all, he shot a beam of golden energy at Zane. Zane flung his hands up, catching the energy beam. Immediately he turned gold. "Guys! We can reflect the light around the Overlord and reboot the system!"

With that, we fell into a half circle line leading to the reboot system. Reflecting the light down the line we only could hope that it worked…and that Cole didn't freeze up.

…

Cole reflected the last of the golden light into the system, rebooting everything. A scream of pain tore from the Overlord has he writhed away from us.

~Garmadon's POV~

"Why must we always be on opposite sides, brother?!" I cried out, right before I fell off of the roof.

I had barely started freefalling, when a familiar warm hand grasped me by the arm suddenly. Looking up, I found myself looking up at the gentle eyes that belonged to my younger brother, who was now purified. "What happened?"

Shaking my head, I accepted his help to be pulled back up onto the roof. "Thank you brother."

~Nya's POV~

Waking up inside the actual Borg Industries, I nearly burst in tears upon seeing Sensei back to normal talking to Garmadon. I had no idea how he got there, but it didn't matter. Sensei was back.

Garmadon noticed that we were up and grimly turned to face us. "Now we have to find Kai and Lloyd, and save them." P.I.X.A.L. made a very indignant sound, as if she disagreed with that statement. "And find out where they took Mr. Borg." Garmadon amended, bringing our attention to the fact that he was not in the room anymore.

I groaned when Cole automatically turned to look at me. "No. Absolutely not. He can contact me thank you very much. I am not contacting him when he is in this mood."

Jay immediately perked his eyebrow up, puzzled about what I was talking about. "What kind of mood are we talking about?"

I crossed my arms, scoffing at him. "The he _wants_ to drive someone up the wall kind of mood. Reach is weird cause he usually doesn't want to do that."

"Ok…um, Nya? Shouldn't you contact him so that he _doesn't_ annoy Lloyd?" Cole asked.

I groaned, before closing my eyes, reaching back to my connection with my brother.

~Kai's POV~

I paused in my rowing, still wondering why the Overlord had a row boat inside of his MechDragon, as I noticed a familiar tingling in the back of my mind. "Hey, kid. Nya's calling me. Want me to serenade her with the new song we just wrote?"

Lloyd shrugged as he lay in the bottom of the ship, too exhausted from singing; oh and probably from getting his powers drain to actually do anything helpful. "Sure, go right ahead. I mean we haven't been singing it for the past ten minutes out of boredom or anything."

With that, I took in a deep breath, and mentally burst out in song. _The MechDragon is falling down, falling down. The MechDragon is falling down, falling down. Let's row across the Overlord's watery grave, row across the Overlord's watery grave!_

 _Kai Ray Smith! You stop that this instant!_

 _Lloyd told me to._

 _Why? And are you making that up?_

 _Nope. We've been driving the Overlord up the wall with our versions of little kid songs…only as this one indicates, he's at the bottom of the Endless Sea right now. And we can't sing it to him. By the way, tell Jay and Cole that the Overlord really hates their version of the Little Einsteins theme song._

 _Do I want to know?_

 _Half an hour of singing it before Garmadon was captured. Then after Lloyd traded himself for his father, both of us spent about three hours singing it. He also doesn't like our version of Row Row Your Boat._

 _I'm going now…_

I smirked as I continued paddling towards shore. "Feel like another round of Row Row Your Boat?"

Lloyd shrugged, before closing his eyes. "You go ahead. I wanna sleep."

~Nya's POV~

As soon as Kai and I broke off our connection, I attacked Cole. "Never make me do that again!"

Garmadon quickly pulled me off. "What happened?"

"Apparently Kai and Lloyd are on a kick where they need to annoy people. On the bright side, we now know to look around villages near the sea to find them. Oh. Jay? Cole? Kai says that the Overlord doesn't like your version of the _Little Einsteins_ theme song apparently. It also sounds like he doesn't like Kai's and Lloyd's version of _Row Row Your Boat_. And I highly doubt he will like their version of _London Bridge is Falling Down_ either. Which is what Kai bombarded me with when I contacted him." I pinched the bridge of my nose wondering why I even bothered.

Jay and Cole tilted their heads in confusion, before glancing over at Zane. Zane shrugged, before turning to leave. "I would not ask if I was you."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, nothing seems to be self-destructing around Kai, so I am going to presume that Lloyd is still strong enough to keep him balance. Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just in case people are confused about why I have it so that Kai is telling the story, but is hiding his secret from you the readers…I want him to hide the information! I want you to learn and guess what it is with the rest of the Ninja! Honestly. I am a writer, I can write stories however I like to! Also…did anyone remember that in the series Kai apparently gets cocky and ends up getting captured, leading to the others having to rescue him? Cause I sure didn't. Poor Kai.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Six: Seriously Kai? Again?

I shifted slightly as we waited in the town square of a small seaside village for our friends to show up. Lloyd groaned as he leaned forward, touching his head to his toes. "I'm soo bored. How much longer until they get here?"

I rubbed my forehead, wondering the same thing. "I have no idea. Last time I contacted Nya, she said that she was driving and not to call her. Unfortunately, we both lost our comlinks, so…we can't call the others. Want to play I spy while we wait?"

Lloyd sighed as he looked up towards the sky. "There is nothing here to play that game with though."

I snorted; growing up in a similar village as this made I spy here a piece of cake. "I'll go first. I spy with my little eye…something huge, brown, extremely familiar, and flying straight towards us."

Lloyd knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. I considered pulling him out of the way before the _Bounty_ hit him in the head, but didn't exactly get the chance as the ship pulled up to a neat stop next to us. Nya jumped down to run over and tackle hug me excitedly. "Kai! You're ok!"

I gulped for air, before pushing her away. "Nya…can't breathe…need air." I faked passing out, causing her to squeal loudly as she released me.

Scrambling back to my feet, I spotted Sensei standing on the ship next to Garmadon. Breaking out at a run, I ran up and hugged him tightly. "Sensei! You're back!"

Sensei chuckled as he hugged me back, before turning to face Lloyd. "Do you want a hug too nephew?"

Lloyd laughed, before hurrying over to knock Sensei to the ground. Garmadon rolled his eyes as he bent down and helped them back up. "I think that someone got a little too excited."

"Sorry." Lloyd bowed his head in embarrassment.

…

Apparently the reason why they had the _Bounty_ was because Misako called Garmadon and told him about how Lloyd could apparently in the Temple of Light spread out his power amongst his protectors. Also known as us. I sneezed as I walked into the spot that Sensei indicated me to stand. Zane smiled as he turned to glance over at me. "Bless you…again. Are you sure you're alright Kai?"

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I have already sneezed twenty or so times since they had found the kid and I. honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I was coming down with something. I haven't slept at all since Techno Wu had kidnapped me. Settling into my position, I looked across the room to where Jay and Cole stood. Whose idea was it to place those two so close to each other? Shaking my head, I concentrated on Lloyd, who was standing in the middle of the room yet again.

Lloyd glanced around the room, before turning to face me. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." We spoke in clear unison. I definitely didn't miss that at all. I could feel Nya's annoyance flash through quickly, telling me that she also found it annoying.

Lloyd concentrated hard, staring down at his hands. A moment later, there was a bright beam of four different colored lights shooting out of him and aiming right at us. I jumped as the red light slammed into me. Within two seconds, a couple of things happened. One, my head started to ache, and two, I had fire covering my fists…and it wasn't burning me! A loud whoop escaped me, followed by an unwanted sneeze. Followed by another sneeze. I heard a very clear thud coming from where Nya was standing; I think Nya hit her forehead. A loud, seriously, groan escaped her as she spun around to leave the area.

….

I was revving up my new bike has I patrolled down the highway, when Sensei called me annoyance dripped from his voice. He probably had called Jay and Cole first, unaware that they were just about bringing Nya to tears with their fighting over her. "Kai, we need you to go check something out for us. Try to stay in the shadows. I am sending you the coordinates now. Would you like back up in case you start sneezing again?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to answer, when my nose decided now was a good time to explode on me. Groaning, I pushed the com back on. "Can you find me back up? And also…tell Jay and Cole that if they make Nya cry I will hurt them."

"Of course. I will see if Zane or Lloyd is available."

"Thanks." I turned off my com and zipped of to the coordinates that he had sent me.

…

I clapped a hand over my nose and mouth as another sneeze slipped out. Ugh. I think I'm running a fever by now. And my throat hurt, probably will be coughing soon. Also now my head is hurting again. Grimacing, I crouched down to look down into the warehouse, noting that Cyrus Borg was down below as a weird human robot hybrid…I think heard Nya respond with something about a Cyborg…whatever that is. Shaking my head, I started to back away, intending to just get out of there, when a loud, earth-shaking cough suddenly tore itself out of my throat. Ok. It wasn't really earth shaking. It just sounded like that to me. Pythor spun around, his creepy eyes landing on me. "Get that Ninja!"

Well, that would be my cue to leave. I randomly thought of how Nya would be sarcastically asking me if I really thought so. Ugh. I really needed to do something with my head. It was killing me. I rubbed my throat as another cough escaped me. Ok. These coughs and sneezes will actually get me killed if I just stand around here. Breaking at a sprint, I pulled my new comlink out. "Sensei? About that *cough* back up. *cough* I could really use it! *cough*" I groaned, wondering if he would label me too sick to do anything if I kept that up.

My mind's new version of Nya informed me that yes he will. Growling, I spun around and nearly slammed into a wall. Yep. Let's add actual injuries to a killer headache and some illness. I think it is just a minor cold though. I hope. "Kai? I am nearing your last known position. Are you still there?"

I never had been happier to hear Zane's voice before in my life. "Yes! *cough* Ugh. I feel miserable. Think you could check my temperature when you get here? *cough*ah-choo* I really think I've caught something."

"Of course. Hold on a second brother."

I glanced up and decided that I might not have a second. Twenty nindroids were surrounding me. And somehow I had a bad feeling that twenty fully charged nindroids against one potentially sick ninja would not end well for the ninja. Oh. And I happen to be the ninja. And there goes my new mind version of Nya yelling at me about getting out of there. Well, that's Zane's job. Speaking of Zane, ten of those nindroids suddenly turned into ice sculptors, revealing the white ninja standing behind him.

Zane quickly pulled me back to my feet, a frown tugging at his mouth. "You are far too warm. We need to get you to bed soon."

I groaned, glad that it was Zane and not Garmadon. Having him carry me back to bed once was one time too many.

….

I believe that when Zane was told that I needed help, he hadn't expected to end up with his hands tied behind his backs, and a piece of duck tape over his mouth. My mind's version of Nya told me that help was on the way. I snorted at that. We didn't even _have_ time to call for backup and my head ached enough that I didn't want to risk contacting Nya. Zane had somehow convinced the Nindroids that taping my mouth shut while I'm sick would be a very bad, dangerous idea. So, I ended promising Pythor that I wouldn't annoy them to death instead. Now I was sitting next to Zane while trying to cough up a lung. While sneezing randomly. Ugh. And my head hurts like nuts. And my fever was getting worse by the minute too. We were currently inside a train that General Cryptor himself was driving.

I blinked, and immediately decided that I must have fallen asleep since there was no way that I was untied and being carried in Cole's arms like a giant baby. Struggling to get out of his arms, I doubled over as a series of sneezes exploded out of me. My head throbbed angrily as I slumped back down, sniffling.

Cole looked down and smirked at me. "Evening sleeping Beauty. And bless you. Zane says you're sick again."

I groaned as I pinched my nose, wishing that wasn't so. "When did you guys get here? What's going on?"

Cole glanced up to where I was guessing the others were at. "They're up to something. Something called Codename: Arcturus. We're trying to stop them and take care of you. Mainly I'm taking care of you while Zane helps Jay and Lloyd workout what it's about. How are you feeling?"

I somehow managed to get out of his arms…and nearly collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. "Great…never better. Help me catch up with the others please?"

Cole groaned and muttered something about me needing to get my temperature checked since I was losing it if I thought I could fight in my current health. I shot him a withering look, before pushing myself shakily to my feet. "Cole…I do have a fever remember? I was more thinking I could be on look out so you're not short a ninja."

Cole rolled his eyes, before grasping my arm and helping me across the city. Wait. "Since when we were in Ouroubus!?"

Cole burst out laughing, a smirk crossing his face. "You really were tired back there. Don't over work yourself or else I am sending you straight back to Nya."

I wearily nodded my head, knowing that I was too tired to actually do much.

…

I turned to look at Cole as the rocket's boosters roared to life, the door behind us latched shut. "So…are you still gonna send me to Nya?"

Lloyd pushed against the door, panic on his face while Zane pressed a hand against my burning forehead. Jay was bouncing up and down, squealing with excitement over the prospect of going to space.

Cole slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, groaning loudly. "Smart aleck."

Yep. I am going to enjoy this…now if my head would stop hurting!

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I think I like Kai being sick or something since this is the second time he's been sick, and I haven't made the others sick yet. Oh well. Also, he is being a bit of a smart aleck with Cole. Honestly I don't know why he is being that way. Poor Nya. She has a sick brother that is being accidently transported to space. I wonder how keeping lookout turned into trapped with the others…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Time to get the Ninja trapped on an asteroid! I think that is what it's called. Hold on. Oops. It is a comet. Oh well. Doesn't change the story at all.**

 **Just so you know, Kai's sickness has nothing to do with the whole he was away from the others for a few days. It has to do with the fact he hasn't slept the entire time he was away from them, and thus has a normal cold. Some of his headaches aren't part of the cold though…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen and Koko!**

Chapter Seven: Never send sick Ninja into Space.

I sank to the ground, groaning even as a frustrated Cole called Sensei on his comlink. I barely could pick up what they were talking about and must have dozed off, since I jerked awake to find Zane gone. "Where did Zane go?"

Jay glanced at me, looking really nervous about something, actually all of them looked nervous. "Umm, he went outside to get us some spacesuits that are onboard the ship. We have to get out of here before they disconnect the engine…as in this is an engine room and it ain't gonna stay connected to the ship. Just…Sensei says you are to stay close to one of us at all times. Especially Zane when possible."

I merely bobbed my head in understanding, as my eyes slid shut again. When I awoke again it was to find a frantic Zane leaning over me and trying to get me to put on a weird looking white bulky outfit that had a funny looking matching helmet thing. "Come on Kai. You need to put on this space suit."

Jay's voice suddenly called out, panic edging his voice. "Zane! Hurry! They're about to disengage!"

I fumbled slightly as I allowed Zane to put on the strange outfit, not fighting him due to how tired I was. Zane firmly grasped me as he steered me up through a hatch in the ceiling. We had barely entered into it when there was a small explosion and the engine room we were in fell away. Lloyd, Jay, and Cole sighed with relief upon seeing us standing right there. Leaning against Zane I blinked slowly. And decided that maybe I should stop blinking, since when I opened my eyes again we were in a different part of the ship and were under attack. The nindroids had apparently gotten a hold of blasters that shoot lasers and were firing at will.

Tugging at me, Zane positioned himself between the blaster bolts and me. I grimaced as I wondered what exactly I was missing out on here in the information department. Zane glanced back to check on me, blasting two of the nindroids away with a laser blaster that he had apparently stolen from a nindroid. "Glad to see you back in the land of the living. Don't bother using spinjitzu. It doesn't work in zero-gravity. Lloyd! Behind you!"

Lloyd quickly twisted around and blasted the nindroid that was attempting to attack him from behind. I leaned over and picked one of the blaster things that a fallen nindroid had dropped. Might as well try and help them. Taking aim, I fired a shot…and quickly decided that I really shouldn't do this until I was better, and awake, since I hit a button on the wall instead of the nindroid I was aiming for. Surprisingly, the doors next to the button slid open.

Cole ducked and blasted three nindroids, a grin on his face. "Nice shot Zane! Jay can now get into the control booth with Kai while we hold off the nindroids."

Zane glanced back at me, before turning to face Cole. "It wasn't me. It was Kai. He fired the shot."

Jay jumped down on top of four nindroids, confusion on his face. "Wait…when did he wake up?"

I wanted to slap him for not noticing that I was awake. Eh. Maybe later, right now a nap sounded good. Also, I need to sneeze. Ducking my head down quickly I sneezed loudly, followed by a brief coughing fit. Have I mentioned that I really hate being sick? A hand landed on my shoulder, drawing my attention to a worried Zane. "Come on. It will be safer for you to be in the control booth with Jay away from the fighting." With that, I was suddenly pushed through the doors into a room full of beeping computers that just made no sense what-so-ever to me. Jay was already inside frantically trying to do something.

"No no no! I can't stop it! We're gonna land in a few minutes! Ugh! This is bad! Like really really bad!" Jay rambled as he nervously twisted his hands together.

I slumped against the wall, looking blearily at him. "What's wrong with that? I thought we wanted this to …" I never finished my sentence, my heavy eyelids sliding shut on me.

…

When I awoke once again, it was to find us on some rough, rocky planet like thing, crouching behind a large rock cropping. Zane was holding me in a position that had my head against his shoulder. Pushing myself away, I turned to see what they were looking at. Immediately my eyes widened in horror upon seeing a nindroid accidently touch the melted mess that was the golden weapons. The nindroid exploded upon contact. I flinched, accidently whacking Zane in the process. Zane glanced down, quickly checking that I was okay. Just then, Jay noticed a funny looking, glowing bug thing that was crawling all over the rock between us.

Squealing, Jay picked up the strange creature, holding it up for all of us to see. "I shall call him Glowey!" Glowey didn't appear to like that at all, since of his hands and landed on Zane's face.

A loud yelp escaped him as he swatted the beetle like creature away from him. "Jay! It but me!"

Uh. That's weird. Before I could concentrate on this too much though, Nya contacted us. "Guys! Those space beetles eat metal! Keep them away from Zane!"

Yelping, we, by we I mean the others; Zane stopped me from helping, swatted at Glowey, who had called for backup apparently. Just then I had an idea. "Guys…the nindroids which when you think about it are just imposters are made out of metal. We can use this to our advantage."

Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Instead of waiting to see if they will do it, I decided to take another nap, falling asleep instantly.

…

I came to again to find us pursuing the nindroids inside of some kind of vehicle. Zane was driving it while the others were leaping between our vehicle and the nindroids' identical vehicle. Groaning, I tried to sit up a bit more, I was lying down, trying to see what was going on. Cole suddenly jumped back into our vehicle holding what appeared to be keys.

"Zane step on it! I've got the ignition keys for the rocket! If we hurry we can strand them here!" Cole cried out as Lloyd and Jay leapt into the vehicle.

"Keep your voice down. The quieter we keep it, the more sleep Kai will get and that is what we want right now." Zane softly refuted our brother.

I merely groaned again as I struggled into a sitting position, yanking Lloyd down next to me. Kid really should be sitting in a moving vehicle. Placing my head against his shoulder, I fell asleep again.

…

When I woke up once more, this time feeling much better, it was in time to see a destroyed rocket greeting us. Oh. And the nindroids flew off using their rocket boots carrying the thing they had carefully placed the golden weapons in. Why couldn't we have rocket boots?

Zane pinched his nose suddenly, a look of pure exasperation crossing his face. "Kai…we're ninja. We don't need rocket boots."

Jay folded his arms, a pout on his face. "But it would be cool if _we_ had rocket boots."

Zane shot him a withering look, before turning back to stare at the problem set before him. Lloyd squirmed, attempting to dislodge me from his shoulder. "Just drop it Zane. Kai's too sick to really notice what he's saying. At least his confused about what we're talking about lok on his face tells me he didn't realize he said that out loud. That and you're going to lose if you try and argue with Jay."

I stifled a yawn as I stretched luxuriously next to the kid. Looks like we need a new ride back home. Oh. We need a new ride home. I bolted upright, my eyes widening in pure horror. How were we going to get home!? Nya is gonna kill me.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, apparently this was a short season or something. Since the next chapter is the last chapter apparently. So…not long till book four! Which is the Tournament!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, ok I probably should stop thinking about different ways to torture Kai in the next book and write this chapter…oh wait. I need a name for the next book…. *shrugs* Can't be helped right now. Let's just shake our heads at Zane and wonder why he had to do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Eight: Zane! No!

I threw down a piece of bent metal to the ground out of frustration. Jay plopped down next to me, tears glinting in his eyes. "This is hopeless! We'll never get home at this rate!"

Lloyd immediately spun around to glare at him. "Never say never. That is a sign of quitting. And you _all_ taught me that Ninja never quite! So get up and find a way to get this heap of junk moving!" To say we all dropped our mouths open in shock would be an understatement. None of us in our wildest dreams ever thought that the kid would remind us what Sensei taught us, and in turn we taught him. Lloyd turned to stare at the disaster we were trying to turn into a working rocket. "If we use what we have here, and our powers, then maybe we can get this thing off the ground."

Deciding that sounded better than beating it into working like we just tried to do, we hurriedly began piecing it back together.

…

I flipped the controls, glancing over at Zane with worry. "Are you sure about this Zane? This could strain your power source."

Zane nodded, settling down as he connected himself to the makeshift engine. "I am sure about this. We need to get home soon."

I sighed, shaking my head at him. I then nodded to Jay, who excitedly threw the switch that turned the makeshift engine on…and blasted us off into space once again.

I couldn't help but stare out of the window in awe, wondering vaguely why I bothered sleeping through all of this the first time. Cole placed a firm hand on my shoulder, a grin crossing his face. "Amazing huh?" I merely nodded in agreement, staring intently at the bright stars dotting the landscape. "Zane? How are you holding out back there?"

I quickly snapped my head back to look at my white clad brother. Zane grunted as he strained, beads of sweat falling down his face. "We better arrive soon, or else I will not be able to fight alongside you."

I gulped, before turning my attention back to outside of the window, looking for any signs of Ninjago. Ok. Maybe not a good idea. "Umm, are we supposed to be heading to the ground this fast?"

"What?!" My brothers leaned forward to see what it was I was talking about. Sure enough we were entering Ninjago at top speed, and the ground was rushing up to greet us.

Zane quickly disconnected himself, preserving some energy for himself. "I cannot slow us down."

Lloyd bit his lip, before glancing uncertainly at Cole. "What is the chance if we use our powers as shields they won't work?"

Cole shrugged, his hands already glowing as he tapped into his power. "Only one way to know for sure."

A minute later we stumbled away from the wreckage, slightly bruised but alright for falling to the ground at such high speeds. Looking up, I noticed P.I.X.A.L. riding a motorcycle up to us. Quirking an eyebrow up, I turned to face Zane. "Your girlfriend has a motorcycle."

Zane immediately spun around to look at her, amazement flooding his face. "P.I.X.A.L.! are you alright?"

Nodding, she kicked the kickstand down, a smile on her face. "I am fine. The serpentine are hiding the citizens of Ninjago down in their village for now. Mr. Borg, both of the Senseis and Nya are waiting for you at the Temple of Fortitude. This way please."

With that, she took off again, not waiting for us to ask why there. I quickly shifted through my memories to see if I can't recall what was important about that place. "The Temple of Fortitude has a built in Force field. Umm, and there supposedly is armor in there that can protect one from the combined power from the golden weapons…what?"

The last part was actually aimed for my brothers who were looking at me as if I was crazy. Shaking his head, Cole hurried forward. "Come on! We have to get going!"

…

I growled in annoyance when Nya tackled me, her hand quickly pressing itself against my forehead. A satisfied smile crossed her face. "Your fever broke. How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes as I hugged her back, quickly side stepping her so as to check on Sensei. "Like I need to kick the Overlord into a different dimension."

Everyone burst out laughing at that statement. Mr. Borg shook his head as he pulled out something from his pocket. "Here you go. You are going to need this to defeat the Overlord."

Jay blinked before scratching the back of his head in confusion. "A pill? You expect us to save all of Ninjago with a pill? How?"

Mr. Borg shook his head ruefully at that. "Not just any pill. One that shrinks whoever swallows it. If we can get it inside of the Overlord imagine how much easier it would be to defeat him."

Garmadon spoke up, worry creasing his brow. "Wu and I used to play this game when we were little. Maybe some of you have heard of it? I believe it is called Baseball."

I blinked, wondering what that was. Jay and Cole apparently knew since they were teasing Wu about it. "Oh! Come on! Think of all the fun we could have had Sensei if we had played Baseball instead of training!"

Sensei groaned, muttering under his breath about getting Garmadon back for this mutiny. I quirked my eyebrow up, still confused about what was going on. "Ok…how is that going to help us with this?"

Garmadon flexed his arm, a grin plastered onto his face. "I can throw a mean curveball, and Wu has never missed before. He can hit the pill into the Overlord's mouth."

Ok…I quickly glanced over to see if Nya understood what he was talking about. She looked impressed about it, like the others, but I could feel her confusion. Great. Of course we're the only ones who don't know about baseball. _Thud! Crack!_ Startled, I spun around to see that the nindroids had somehow caught up with us, and was rather quickly shattering the force field.

Nya rushed over and began attacking the nindroids, knocking them away from the Temple. Spinning around, I looked at the disabled inventor, anxiety creeping in. "So…have you found anything else useful for us?"

…

I ignored the way that everyone was giving me weird looks. Honestly, I would have thought they were smart enough to figure out that the only thing that could resist against the golden power was Stone Army Armor. I shifted slightly, readjusting my burrowed armor, my nose crinkling slightly. After fighting these guys wearing their armor just felt weird. Pushing this out of my mind I leapt into the battle, tackling several of the nindroids. Time to get the Overlord's attention.

….

Ok. That was a bad idea; never try to get the Overlord's attention. Now I was wrapped inside tendrils of the golden power, feeling myself weaken by the second. It wasn't just me either. Sensei and Garmadon were the first ones to get entangled, after their attempt to shrink the Overlord failed and they shrunk Pythor instead. From what I could tell, they would have gotten him if Pythor hadn't leapt in the way last second. Nya screamed as the Overlord entrapped her. Cole, Jay and Lloyd were also captured. The only that wasn't was Zane.

"Brothers! Support me one last time!" Zane cried out as he leapt into the air, aiming for Cole.

Panic seized me as I noted his wording. One last time. He was going to sacrifice himself. "Zane! No!" I was too late of course, he had already bounced past me and was grabbing hold of the gold energy.

I watched terrified as he overloaded himself, his paint job peeling away. "No." I whispered softly, horror squeezing at my heart. As the gold strands disbanded away from me and I dropped the ground, I opened my mouth and yelled again. "Zane!"

A brilliant flash of light exploded from him, freezing the Overlord. I fell to the ground tears streaming unnoticed down my face as I cried aloud. When the light faded, my brother was gone. Gasps of shock and horror filled the air as everyone came out of hiding to see what just happened.

Gone. My brother was gone.

…

I stared at the ground tears streaming down my face as Mr. Borg spoke to the large crowd that had shown up for Zane's funeral. I clenched my hand into a tight fist, annoyance flaring up inside of me. None of them should be here. They weren't part of our family. They were just fans saddened by the lost of our brother. Misako placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, while balancing a confused Koko on her hip. "It's ok Kai. Lloyd told me that you figured out what he was doing before they did. Do you want to talk about it?"

I quickly shook my head, at a loss for words. Why hadn't Zane listened to me? A sob escaped me as I lifted a fist to my mouth, trying to stifle it. Nya wrapped her arms around me, her head resting on my shoulder. Turning my head, I buried my face into her hair, sobbing. My arms inched their way around her, hugging her tightly to me.

I didn't like this feeling of loss at all. There was no way I was going to lose anyone else after this.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, the next book would be** _ **Back in my Days: Book 4: The Most Difficult Battle for Kai**_ **. I am going to be really mean to him next book. And it's a permanent mean; it doesn't go away at all.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
